Com que então Sirius Black não sente?
by Ines Potter
Summary: Porque gostava de não sentir. A partir de hoje.


N/A: Esta é a minha segunda short fic, lembrei-me de a escrever ontem de madrugada então estou a postar hoje aqui. Estou com várias ideias para long fics e já tenho três capítulos de uma. Mas por agora aqui fica esta.

* * *

_**Com que então Sirius Black não sente?**_

O nevoeiro que se fazia sentir apenas reforçava o ambiente de tristeza que se vivia.

Os meus pés estavam assentes no caminho de pedras que ladeavam o cemitério mas eu não estava lá. A minha alma pairava, intranquila, à procura de recordações de melhores dias. Segundos depois aterrava em Hogwarts, quando ainda éramos adolescentes despreocupados, quando Peter ainda não era um traidor. Quando os marotos ainda o eram, para agora apenas restar uma sombra do que foram em tempos.

As minhas entranhas ardiam, enroscavam-se e distendiam para depois se enrodilharem outra vez. Queria deixar de pensar, deixar de sentir, estar vazio. A agonia era tanta que por um momento ou outro julguei desabar no chão e gritar, gritar até ficar rouco. No entanto permaneci em silêncio.

Desejei não acreditar que Wormtail os tivesse entregue.

Quis acreditar que James e Lily ainda estavam do nosso lado naquele momento. James a implicar e a discutir comigo e Lils a abanar a cabeça negativamente e a repreendê-lo. Sorri, um sorriso triste, incerto.

Enquanto as lágrimas escorregavam pelo meu rosto, observava o homem que estava à minha esquerda. Um homem abatido pelo cansaço e pela angústia. Os seus olhos carregavam uma dor tão grande que parecia inundar o mundo de tristeza. E, no entanto, os meus olhos eram o reflexo dos dele.

A neve compacta que cobria o chão foi-se soltando à medida que as pessoas abandonavam o cemitério. A certa altura apenas fiquei eu e Remus. Duas estátuas pálidas.

A campa que se encontrava à minha frente brilhava e por isso não foi difícil ler as palavras que se encontravam inscritas a dourado.

_James Potter, nascido a 27 Março 1960, falecido a 31 Outubro 1981_

_Lily Potter, nascida a 30 Janeiro 1960, falecida a 31 Outubro 1981_

_O último inimigo que será destruído é a morte_

Mais uma vez senti um abalo, uma dor tão grande como se me estivessem a queimar por dentro, como se me virassem do avesso.

Desejei ser eu a dormir debaixo da campa, debaixo da neve porque eu, de certa forma era o culpado da morte deles. Eu tinha pedido ao Peter que trocasse comigo, que ficasse ele o guardador secreto em vez de mim, uma falsa pista. Mas Peter era um agente duplo. O nosso amigo, o nosso irmão, um maroto como nós tinha-nos traído e isso tinha custado a morte do meu melhor amigo e da minha melhor amiga. Eles, que jaziam de olhos fechados, ali à minha frente.

Sorri ironicamente ao recordar a promessa que Prongs fizera. _"Nós estaremos sempre juntos. E seremos sempre os marotos."_

Mas a verdade era que ele estava ali e nunca mais iria voltar. Não pude deixar de pensar no meu afilhado, o pequeno Harry que a esta altura estaria com os muggles. Um bebé que iria crescer sem os pais, sem o amor, o carinho e o afecto.

Não consegui acreditar em como tudo parecia injusto. James e Lily viviam um amor puro, tão puro. Nunca vira ninguém demonstrar tanto amor num olhar, num gesto. Uma coisa era certa, onde quer que estivessem, James e Lily estavam juntos.

Dirigi o olhar para Remus que ainda contemplava a inscrição no mármore. Caminhei até ele e abracei-o como a um amigo, um irmão. Um abraço de consolo mas também em busca de apoio porque ambos estávamos a sofrer.

Quando virámos costas à lápide permiti esboçar um pequeno sorriso porque sabia que onde quer que estivessem, James estaria a gozar comigo por estar a chorar baba e ranho e Lily diria com um sorriso_ "Com que então Sirus Black não sente?"_ Porque esses eram a Lil e o Prongs que conhecia, e os que guardaria no coração.

* * *

N/A: Eu realmente estou triste. Postei a minha primeira fic há dois meses ou mais e nem um review. Duvido até que alguém tenha lido. Assim vocês matam-me :'(

Por favor se há por aí alguém a ler (o que me parece improvável) que mande um review nem que seja para dizer _"olá"_. Sou só mais uma pseudo-autora desmotivada.

Beijinhos


End file.
